Démasquée
by Ammlya
Summary: "Quand une dessinatrice ninja est prise la main dans le sac par ses modèles..." Crossover Aventures x Elwensà !


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Aujourd'hui je poste cet OS pour rendre hommage à notre petite princesse Elwensà ! Un joyeux 18 ans à toi ma puce ! (et bienvenue parmi les pas si adultes que ça ^^)  
_

 _Disclaimer : Comme toujours, je ne touche pas d'argent de mes écrits, je fais ça uniquement pour le plaisir, en espérant que vous en prendrez autant en lisant. / Les personnages d'Elwensà, Shinddha, Théo, B.O.B., Grunlek et Mahyar appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. L'Univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier._

* * *

La célèbre dessinatrice Elwensà suit comme toujours nos aventuriers à la trace, tout au long de leur périple. Parfois discrètement depuis les hauteurs, parfois cachée dans les recoins, ou encore tapie au sol. Elle ne recule devant rien pour immortaliser chaque instant de leur histoire. Jusqu'au jour, funeste jour, où elle fut démasquée.

Elle faisait toujours attention au moindre détail, afin que rien ne puisse trahir sa présence. Ce jour là pourtant, perchée comme à son habitude, elle commit une erreur fatale.

Elle avait repéré l'endroit parfait, la branche idéale sur laquelle se placer pour immortaliser ce nouvel instant. Contre le vent, dans l'obscurité, hors de leur vue, … Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Un détail futile, mais non moins capital.

Elle l'avait vu : le fruit défendu qui pendait au bout d'une mince branche d'arbre. Une pomme. Péché mignon de l'une des chères idoles. Elle regarda un instant les aventuriers. Jaugea le danger. Oui, c'était faisable. Heureusement pour elle, le fruit maudit était hors de leur portée, mais surtout hors de leur vue et de leur odorat. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle vérifia une dernière fois ses calculs, le sens et la vitesse du vent, le risque qu'il vienne à tourner, l'endroit exact où elle devait placer ses appuis pour rejoindre son perchoir de choix. Tout était parfais. Elle se lança. Gagné !

Désormais en parfaite sécurité, elle commença ses croquis, armée de ses carnets et ses crayons enchanteurs. Mais c'était sans compter sur la tentation du démon. Alors qu'elle attaquait son troisième dessin, "il" la sentit.

Pas au goût, pas à l'odeur, ni au toucher où à la vue. Mais à l'envie. Une envie viscérale. Une envie qui lui prit le corps, lui titillait la gorge, remontait jusque dans sa bouche. Il salivait. Il la sentait. Cette envie irrésistible. Mus par un instinct surnaturel, il la trouva sans même la chercher. Il la savait. Sa position exacte. Mais quand il se tourna vers elle, quelque chose se trouvait sur sa route. Une elfe.

Elwensà venait d'être repérée. Pour la première fois, depuis tant de mois, quelqu'un l'avait vue. Démasquée. Prennent un instant pour associer son désir instinctif à ce qu'il voyait, Shin réagit et alerta ses amis.

''Qui est là ?'' Cria le demi-élémentaire.

Trop surprise de l'avoir vu se retourner ainsi vers elle, Elwensà n'avait pas pu profiter du moment pour s'échapper. Maintenant, il était définitivement trop tard : les regards des quatre aventuriers étaient braqués sur elle, son stylo et son carnet. Shin en avait presque oublié sa pomme.

Prise au piège, la pauvre semi-elfe ne savait quoi faire. Quand elle mis en pratique la seule technique qu'elle connaissait pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

 **En fond, notre cher MJ adoré qui se gaussait des déboires de la jeune fille décida pour cette fois de lui donner un coup de pousse en lançant la musique de Joe Cocker : You Can Leave Your Hat On.**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_ _ _Cette fiction est inspirée d'une photo où Elwensà porte le costume de son personnage__ _(désolée ma Zaza, j'ai vu la photo et c'est venu tout seul, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ Pitié, pas taper !)_ _ _. Promis, si le site arrête de me mettre "erreur" à chaque fois que j'essaye, je vous la mettrait en PP ! (je plaide coupable pour mon imagination délurée x).__

 _ _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plus x) Sur ce,_ je cours me cacher. Des Bisouilles et encore bon anniversaire Elwensà !_


End file.
